


Sleeping Lovers

by MissHammer



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Multi, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explaining. Fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> My thanks to Sageness and Mergatrude for their invaluable help.


End file.
